This invention relates generally to kitchen appliances more particularly to an improved food slicing machine for household use.
Although food slicers have proven to be useful kitchen appliances, existing units have not been wholly without problems. Convenient storage of the food slicer when not in use has posed a particularly serious problem. Even though food slicers have been constructed so as to fold up in order to minimize their storage space, such devices have the disadvantage that all of the components are not contained together in the folded up unit. Consequently, parts such as food trays and food clamps often become separated or lost. Additionally, the unit is not locked securely in the folded condition and can inadvertently unfold. Disassembly of existing food slicers for cleaning also presents difficulties in that complicated latches and the like must be manipulated to permit removal of the components from the main housing portion of the machine.
Some of the food slicers that are currently available are lacking somewhat in safety. Even though the slicing blade is ordinarily covered by a blade guard, there is still a risk that the hands of the user may inadvertently slip against the blade and cause severe injury to the fingers or thumb. In addition, the machine is sometimes operated without all the components in the proper position, and this increases the possibility of the hands slipping into the blade area. Some food slicers tend to produce uneven slices of food, especially when large items are being sliced, due to their failure to prevent the food from skewing relative to the blade during the slicing stroke.
The present invention has, as its primary object, the provision of an improved food slicing machine which may be folded up into a compact storage condition with all of the components stored together in the folded up unit. Consequently, the parts are not as likely to become lost or separated as they are in existing machines which store parts such as food trays and food clamps separately from the main unit.
This is accomplished by providing a food slicing machine having a housing which rests upon a support surface and defines along one side a generally vertical guide surface. A slicing blade is mounted on the housing adjacent the guide surface, and is operable to slice food directed against the blade. Coupled to the housing is a platform which may be pivoted between a generally vertical storage position and a generally horizontal operating position. A food tray is mounted on the platform and moves toward and away from the slicing blade. The food tray includes a food table which carries food toward the slicing blade, and a food pusher projecting upward from the food table to push the food toward the slicing blade. When the platform is in the storage position, the table portion is disposed between the platform and the guide surface and the food pusher is located adjacent and end of the housing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a food slicing machine of the character described which may be quickly and easily folded up for storage and unfolded for use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide, in a food slicing machine of the character described, a simple yet effective lock mechanism for locking the parts in the folded storage position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a food slicing machine of the character described which may be quickly and easily disassembled for cleaning of the parts and reassembled after cleaning. It is important in this regard that components such as the platform, food tray and food pusher may be easily removed for cleaning and yet are securely maintained in their proper operating positions during use of the machine.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a food slicing machine of the character described, a thumb guard which prevents the fingers and thumb of the user from slipping into the blade area during operation of the machine. With respect to safety, it is still another important feature of the invention that the machine cannot be operated unless all of the components, including the thumb guard, are in the proper position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a food slicing machine of the character described which is capable of slicing a wide variety of foods into uniform slices which may be varied in their thickness. Foods such as ham, roasts and other meats, cheeses, breads, fruits, vegetables and the like may be sliced by the machine, and the thickness of the slices is accurately controlled by a guide surface which is readily adjustable in position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a food slicing machine of the character described which is constructed simply and economically and which operates efficiently.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.